Onii chans!
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: A story about the daily lives of 6 lads protecting their one and only cute younger sister, Kahoko over her unstoppable suitors. But what's this? Looks like the person they trusted the most with her had betrayed them. He's falling in love with her too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Gomen for publishing another xD Anyway, please review if you read it :D onegai?

Some characters here will be OOC, especially Kahoko xD Their last names will be "Hino". Here are her brothers in order:

1st - Azuma

2nd - Kazuki

3rd - Ryoutarou

4th - Aoi

5th (I made them twins xD Gomen if it's not in your liking) - Etou and Shimizu

I think that's all I want to say for now xD Read and Review! :D

* * *

**Onii-chans!**

**_PROLOGUE_**

**(Kahoko's POV)**

The sun ray beamed into my bed room however, I didn't wake up from my slumber. I ignored the noisy alarm of my clock as I snuggled more into my pillow. I was having a dreamless sleep but the cold and cozy feeling of my bed and pillows asked me to stay a little bit more.

I was drawing back into a deep sleep when a silverware casserole and spoon drummed loudly above me.

"Wakey-wakey!" the person who was drumming that shouted then drummed louder.

I opened my eyes, wearing a frown and looked up angrily to the person. It was my Etou-nii-chan.

"Wake up! It's almost time for breakfast." Geez. What a moment wrecker he is.

"Oh, Goodey…" I said in a boring tone and yawned as I followed him downstairs, still in my pink pajamas.

"Ohayoo, nii-chans." I greeted them when I passed by the kitchen but they were too busy to give a little attention to me.

I sat lazily on our sofa. Five of my brothers; Azuma-nii, Kazuki-nii, Ryou-nii, Aoi-nii, and Etou-nii were all working together in the kitchen to make breakfast. And as for Keiich-nii… I bet he's still snoring in his room.

"Hey, are you finish yet? I'm hungry!" I shouted to them.

"Not yet!" they all replied at the same time.

I sighed loudly, enough for them to hear. "I'm getting impatient!"

I know what you're thinking. I'm like a princess waiting for her breakfast to be served by her five butlers. They chose to be like that anyway. Imagine yourself living as an only girl in a mansion with six older lads. Really, it's a headache.

Azuma-nii is already working in a company that I don't know the name. Kazuki-nii and Ryou-nii are working as music teachers in Gakuen Seiso, the school were I study. Aoi-nii is a third year student in that school, while Etou-nii and Keiichi-nii are the twins which are insanely different from each other. They're a second year high school there too. And me? I'm a first year. Lame…

About our parents? Well…. We lost them in a tragic accident a long time ago. It happened when I was a child, a six-year old one.

It was winter.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Yay! Mommy and Daddy are coming home tonight!" I jumped in joy from excitement. _

_"Calm down, little one. Just wait and they'll arrive in no time!" Kazuki-nii said to me, placing one hand on my head. I nodded happily. _

_I hoped into the sofa, staring outside of the window, waiting for them to arrive. I leaned my chin at the window sill as I watched the snow fall._

_"Why does the snow today seems gloomy?"_

_Aoi-nii chuckled beside me. "Snow doesn't have feelings, Kahoko-chan."_

_"It does. It's like it's mourning for something."_

_When he opened his mouth, I knew he was going to retort about what I said but the phone suddenly rang and he stood up to get it._

_I stared at the window again. I just closed my eyes for a moment and everything was murky. From my imagination, I saw my parents' figure but there faces were not shown. They raised their hands to me, waving. At first I didn't get it but then they muttered; "Goodbye, Kahoko," in unison. They were now walking away before I begun to realize._

_"No! Mommy! Daddy! Wait!" The _me_ in that imagination protested. I stretched my arms as I attempted to reach for them, run after them, but my legs were paralyzed. My parents suddenly vanished. I was left in the dark alone._

_I opened my eyes when I heard Aoi-nii dropped the phone. I was staring at the window again, wide-eyed._

_The snows were falling rapidly than before, showing signs of sadness. Tears fell without rolling down my porcelain cheeks. _

_"Mommy… Daddy…" I muttered in my head, crying._

_"Kahoko… Kahoko!" Azuma-nii-chan called. I looked back and saw all of my brothers behind, lined up in semi-circle._

_Ryou-nii-chan stretched his arms for me. Without hesitation, I jumped off the sofa and ran to him, letting him crush my little body with his arms._

_Etou-nii ruffled my hair. "It's alright to cry, Kaho… You see… O-our parents are…gone."_

_My eyes widened and I was hardly breathing. I looked up to them and they were crying as well, making me cry even more._

_"They…met a car accident on the way home…" Aoi-nii added._

_That just answered all of my questions. Why? Of all the people, why them?_

_"Don't worry… We're still here. We'll promise— No… We'll take care and protect you always." They engulfed me with a group hug._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

That day was the worst day of my life. But it's all in the past now. The past that I had buried the same time as they were. I'm different now and I'm far from being a cry baby. I turned into a naughty one. Well I guess it's an influence that I got from my brothers.

_"Kazuki! Your cookies are already burning!"_

_"Waah! I forgot!"_

_"Ryoutarou-kun, will you wash these dishes for me?"_

_"Hey, you're not the boss of me."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"N-nothing! I'll do it right now!"_

Right… These brothers had been too protective over me. I admit that it's kinda tiring. You might want to be in my place having these, what you call _loving_ and _pretty faced_ brothers but really… it's annoying.

Want an example? Sure.

I took a glimpse at them. They're all still busy. I waited for my phone to ring and after a couple of seconds, it did. I immediately grabbed it. I was about to open the message when five flaring eyes glared at me.

"Kaaaahooooko!" they marched towards me, still wearing their aprons.

Ryou-nii grabbed the phone angrily and opened the message. They all compressed their faces to read it. It says:

_"A pleasant morning to you, my dearest sunshine._

_Don't you think it's the perfect time to meet and go out?_

_Why not try to leave your brothers for a change._

_So what do you say, my love?"_

They were disgusted. Geez, even I am. If only possible, Ryou-nii had already crushed my phone with his enormous hand.

"Kahoko-chan, explain this." Aoi-nii said in a tone that I've always avoided.

I just laughed nervously.

"Don't tell me you're going out with this guy?"

"No, of course not, Azuma-nii!"

"You're not leaving this house for the whole weekend, understood?" I sighed in defeat.

See? My brothers are scary in a protective way.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not really planning to narrate this story full of POVs. It's just the prologue.

REVIEW! :D If you have any questions, just tell me that in the review xD Really... i need review


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** sorry for this late update xD

I just want to say these things so I don't have to narrate it.

This is how her brothers and Len calls her.

Azuma calls her - Kahoko

Kazuki - Kaho-chii

Ryou - Kaho

Aoi - Kahoko-chan

Etou - either Kaho or Kahoko

Keiichi - Kaho-chan

and Len.. well for now it's Kahoko-san/Kaho-san

there :D

Where is len? :D

Paging! Len Tsukimori, where are you!

**Len:** I'm right here.

There you go, fans. He's safe and sound :D hahahaha

* * *

**Chapter 2 of Onii-chans!**

It's the first day of school and I'm _officially_ a first year student here in Gakuen Seiso. I thought I would be popular here, walking coolly in a bunch of crowds, making way for me as I pass, staring in astonishment. But yet again, I'm wrong.

My five brothers are around me, acting like they're my bodyguards. And now… students are laughing at me instead of being worshiped.

A hottie –Well I don't think he is- approached me, not minding the flaring glares he received from onii-chans.

"Hey, beautiful! Can I get your num—"

"Back off or I'll crush your face." Ryou-nii threatened.

Good… Now everyone's afraid of me. And from that frightened crowd, I can still see Ousaki-senpai's calm face, smiling at me. I immediately rushed to him, leaving my brothers behind.

"Ousaki-senpai!"

"Kahoko-chan!"

"Oi, Kaho! Get back here!"

I sensed some guys around me glared at Ousaki-senpai but what's worse… my brothers turned like hungry wolves ready to hunt their prey… which is Ousaki-senpai.

"Hino-san."

For a moment, we ignored everything around us. He ruffled my hair, the sweet smile never leaving his face.

"How are you doing, Hino-san?"

"Fi—no, I'm too far from being fine."

"Oh? Why, what's wrong?"

"My brothers… They always take away my freedom."

"I see. Then how are your bro—"

"Ousaki. Long time no see." Ryou-nii greeted sarcastically.

"Kaho-chii, later we'll discuss something at home about running away from us."

Ousaki-senpai leaned into my ear and whispered; "Now I get what you're talking about."

I whispered back. "See? Isn't it anno—"

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Probably whispering that you gained pounds, Ryoutarou."

"Stop that, Etou!"

"Will you two stop! We have other business here to deal with!" Aoi-nii meddled.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot." Ryou-nii cleared his throat first. "So, Ousaki... Since when did you and Kaho got this close?"

"Don't tell me that you're the guy that Kaho-chii meets up with?"

"What is your relationship with Kahoko-chan?"

"Onii-chans, will you please STOP!" I interfered, preventing them to worsen.

"Uh..." Ousaki-senpai was stunned, then turned his attention back to me.

"Um H-Hino-san, are you free this sat— "

"Sorry, but she has no time for those stupid dates." Etou-nii cut him.

"A-actually... I was going to ask if s-she's available to help the children in my class for p-practice..." he said in a quivering voice. I can even feel him gulp whenever my brothers would shot him with a sharp look.

"Now that's what you get from being over protective." I teased, then laughed.

Speechless they are now.

Their faces were blushing from embarrassment, unable to look at both me and Ousaki-senpai.

"I-Is it alright with you guys if Hino-san will help me...?" thankfully they nodded, I missed those children. A big smile crossed my face. I was about to jump in joy just to show them that I'm _very_ with freedom.

"But all of us will come." epic failed... Freedom huh? Don't expect it'll ever come, Kahoko.

"But...!" I tried to protest but no avail.

"No buts, Kahoko. Let's go."

Etou-nii slid his arm on mine while Keiichi-nii on the other. Ryou-nii was in front, blocking me for any intruders. Sheesh. Aoi-nii and Kazukii were behind, really… Are they some kind of body guards I hired? Sigh…

"See you, Ousaki-senpai!" he waved back at me.

My brothers stopped at class 1-A's room, which is my room. A? Can you believe it? I made it in!

But before they let go of me, they examined the students there first. What for? Aren't they being too picky on who I will befriend with?

"I'm going in now—" When I gazed at them, they were grinning –at someone- mischievously.

"What's with that grin? You know it's creepy…"

"Okay fine, you can go." Finally.

I was only taking five steps in when Etou-nii whistled to someone. Then I realized that, that someone was the one I've been avoiding for years. He calmly stood, keeping his composure as he approached us.

"What is it, Etou-san?" the lad, named Len asked.

"Can you look out for this little sister of ours throughout the whole day of classes? Starting today?"

Please say NO!

"Yes."

And boom! My world exploded like a volcano. I can't understand what their problem is.

"I will. Everyday."

"E-e-everyday?"

"Of course." Kazuki-nii answered.

"Does that mean he'll be with me everyday, every time?" they all nodded.

"Yes, so let's go." His cold hand held my wrist tightly, dragging me to a sit. He pushed me down to a sit beside the window, then sit right next to me. I glanced at me brothers again.

"Behave, Kaho!"

'Yeah. Be a good girl!"

"I'm not a kid anymore!" I shouted. "Sheesh. Stupid brothers…" I whispered.

"You said something?"

"Yeah—" I stopped when I gazed at him and his face was just an inch far from mine. I noticed myself stopped from breathing and red blood crept on my cheeks.

"Kyaa!" I pushed him roughly, enough to send him back to his seat with force.

"What the hell was that for, Kahoko-san?"

"G-g-get away from me!"

"Hino-san, is there something wrong?" the teacher asked.

"Uh, no, sensei! Len-kun is just playing tricks with me." I let out a nervous chuckle while the person I mentioned glared at me.

He stopped minding me, bringing his full attention to the class.

* * *

Even though the class was going on, I can sense some people staring at me. But what I can sense the most, is Len-kun's dreadful glare to them.

Sigh. Could this get any worse?

And about this Len?

I shifted my stare at him. I just knew that his family is a close friend of mine and I first met him in my parents' burial. I was crying there, sitting on the ground, burying my face on my palms, until he knelt down to level me, lending his handkerchief. I just stared at him in surprised, so he did it on his own, wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry… It'll be okay."

I really liked him as a friend, but things started to change when we turned 8. He took place of my brothers in taking care of me like what's he's doing now. When we were young, every lunch time in school, he would sit next to me, and my friends would avoid me. Also in dismissal time, he would always wait me up in the entrance. And it's all my kind onii-chans' fault.

And now he's staring at me too... Oh no! He's staring at me! Doushiyo! Doushiyo! Doushiyo! Wait… Why am I blushing? I-I-I'm blushing?

"Kahoko-san?" he asked in a low voice.

"N-no! I-I'm not staring at you!" I shouted at him, not even aware that the whole class heard. Len-kun's golden orbs were open wide, probably thinking that he didn't say that but why did I? Oh no…

"K-Kaho, what did you say?" I heard Ryou-nii's voice, he was shocked as well.

"R-Ryou-nii? W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, duh… I'm your next teacher."

Oh, great…

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Kaho: i hate you, Len! You embarrassed me in this chapter!

Len: it's not my fault that you were mesmerized at me.

Kaho: *blush* i wasn't! *looks away*

Len: oh come on, Kahoko.

Kaho: we're through!

Len: want an ice cream?

Kaho: yay! then we're not through yet *grins*

Len: *buys an ice cream* *sigh* no, 'child' can resist to an ice cream

Kaho: *frowns* *throws ice cream into len's face*

* * *

**A/N:** "Doushiyo" means "What should I do" :)

I hoped you liked this chapter because I would die in embarrassment of you didn't xD Sorry if it's still Kahoko's POV.. but just until she stops narrating her life :D

Thanks to:

**Iris Petals, .Words-NeKoMeow, Amethystgirl1943 , Yunoki Reiga, oOogloriousoOo, Yel-chan, Nightangels, EchizenRyoma, cultoblood, athens09, and Love-fades-mine-has-021** :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Onii-chans!**

It's Saturday. And guess where I am….

Okay, I'm inside our blue van with my brothers, on our way to Len Tsukimori-san's mansion.

Why? It's because all of my brothers are too busy today they cannot look after me. They don't really have to, actually.

And I bet you already know what that means. Len-san is going to baby-sit me. Seriously, I'm not a child anymore to baby-sit, am I?

And what's bothering me is staying in that mansion for the whole day with Len-san, ALONE!

It's not that I'm afraid that something unnecessary might happen—no, no, I trust Len-san—it's just that…. IMAGINE ARGUING WITH HIM ALL DAY! Can you even stand it? I mean, I would rather have Misa-san there than that nagging blue coconut-head ice cube. Then that would mean… Shopping all day, going to fun places with her and make Len-san our slave! Mwahaha! Okay, I'm turning evil. Ahem…

So where was I?

Oh, right. If Len-san and I wouldn't be arguing, then he would teach me violin or math or anything that I don't know. It'll be like this; _'That's not right', 'Again', 'Did you even get what I said?'_ and what I hate the most is… _'—You're stupid.'_

Argh! ! !

I looked at my brothers and they're all staring at me with weird faces.

"Is she crazy?" Etou-nii asked to all of them.

"Probably. She's punching herself." Aoi-nii answered.

"Yes, maybe I just need to cool myself off. Can you please stop at the corner? There's a vending machine on the side."

And they did.

I got out and so did they. I pulled out a coin from my pocket, going to insert it in the coin slot and…

"RUN!" I shouted, running quickly away form them.

"Oi! Kahoko!"

"Sheesh. Why do we have to chase you everyday? Kaho-chan!"

"Kaho-chii! I promise you I'll buy your favorite cake, just come back!"

"Sorry, nii-chans! But I have too—oof!" I bumped into someone, and guess who it was?

"Planning to escape?" he held my arm, tightening his grip on them.

Can this day get any better? Why oh why!

"Good timing, Len-kun." Ryou-nii said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I just happened to pass by. Anyway, what are we going to do about her?"

"Carry her to the van." Azuma-nii ordered. I just stood there, frozen.

Carry? Me? It's the first time they asked someone like that. Len-san is also a guy, he's no different from the guys that I met. Why do they trust him? I might—

I let out gasp when he really carried me, bridal style. I hid my blushing face by burying it on hi chest. Ah… Is this mint? No, what am I doing? I thought I hate smelling a guy's perfume except for the ones my brothers have? But this one is just like it.

I can feel my heart is thudding and I can also hear his and it's… not in the usual beating pace. It's just the same as mine.

Wait, same as mine?

He entered the air-conditioned van, still carrying me, sitting at the back where it's just the two of us, and my brothers in front and in the middle.

He hasn't let go of me yet. An arm is still around my back, and the other under my knees. And yes, I'm sitting on his lap, with my arms still wrapped around his neck.

We were just staring, as if we can reach each others thoughts.

"Um… That's enough now, Kids." We snapped out from the dazing reverie and pulled away from each others hold.

No… Not to a guy like him… I can't… But I wonder if my brothers wouldn't oppose to this.

We distanced away, sitting on the opposite sides.

After five minutes, we reached the specific place. It's the first time I've been here again after 4 years, so I think it changed a little.

As I got out and enter the gate, I didn't notice my brothers had already zoomed off.

Argh, they're so kind!

"Well?" Len spoke, staring at me.

"What is it?"

"Are you just going to stand here all day? Don't you want to go inside?"

Since he said last night that no one will be home, I entered first like I'm the owner.

I sat on the sofa, crossed my legs and—

"Get me tea." I was expecting the reply, _'Yes, your highness.'_

But instead, he frowned at me. "You're here for me to look after you not for me to serve you."

"Can't you ask your maids?"

"My mom brought them all with her. Didn't you understand what I said last night?"

"So the reason why you only agreed for me to be here is to make me a replacement for your maids? Sorry but I can only cook fried eggs."

He was going to retort so I silenced him by putting my index finger on his lips.

"Fine. At 3 pm, I have an appointment with Ousaki-senpai."

"Oh socky?"

"That's oh ducky—I mean Ousaki. Sheesh, don't infect me with your idiocy, Len-san."

"Oosaka is very far from here."

"I said I'm going to Ousaki-senpai!"

"Fine, let's go." He held my wrist and dragged me outside.

It took us 3 minutes before we get a taxi.

"Where to, Mr?" the driver asked, glancing at his mirror above to check us.

"Oh socky—" I covered his mouth.

"Seiso Elementary school, please."

* * *

As we reached there, the first one I saw was Ousaki-senpai.

"Good afternoon, Hino-san!" he greeted.

"Hmph." Len-san mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Hello, oh so— No, wait. That's wrong. Let's reverse the actions earlier."

"D-does that mean I'll repeat what I said?" Ousaki-senpai asked, sweatdropping.

"Yes, please. Take two! Action!"

"O-okay… G-good afternoon… Hino-san…" he repeated.

"Hmph." Len-san repeated as well.

"Hello, Ousaki-senpai!"

"Oh ducky." The always nagging blue coconut-head ice cube said.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She wants a rubber ducky."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to:**

**oOoGloriousoOo, Sweet Ave Maria, Iris Petals, EchizenRyoma, NeKo Meow, Yel-chan, zenophobiaz, Love-fades-mine-has021, KuronekoXIII**


End file.
